daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
ATSW Corporation
The ATSW Corpration, in short for Advanced Technological Spacecrafts and Weaponry, is a company that mainly manufactures spacecrafts and support weaponry such as anti-air, anti-tank and anti-personnel units for Daresia, since its foundation in 2140. History Founded by Finn Wilcons and his wife, Chelsea Wilcons in the year 2140, the ATSW Corporation mainly focuses on manufacturing spacecrafts and support weaponry/units such as anti-air, anti-tank and anti-personnel units. In the year 2041, the Wilcons volunteered to help the Empire of Daresia by producing their units for the use of the Daresian Military. Starships MBS-12 "Jackson" Main Article: MBS-12 "Jackson" : The first spacecraft manufactured for Daresia in the year 2140, the MBS-12 "Jackson" is a space battleship armed with 5 617mm Cannons, 12 mounted 40mm Bofors AA Guns, 16 mounted Quad 7.62mm Machineguns, 2 16"/50 Caliber Mark 7 Naval cannons, and 6 space mines on each end of the battleship, adding up to a total of 12 space mines. The battleship can hold up a maximum of 230 crewmen, including the bridge crew (Captain, Navigator, etc.). The ship's full speed can go up to 600km/h. : The MBS-12 "Jackson" acts as Daresia's main space battleship up until now. MNC-3 "Vidal" Main Article: MNC-3 "Vidal" The MNC-3 "Vidal" is a space aircraft carrier armed with 22 mounted .50 BMG GAU-19 Gatling Quads, 4 16"/50 Caliber Mark 7 Naval cannons and 8 mounted 40mm Bofors AA Guns. The carrier can hold up to about 110 aircrafts, and can hold a maximum of 1,800 crew including the bridge crew, and all other personnel such as pilots, engineers, etc. The ship's full speed can go up to 510km/h without any cargo, and 390km/h will full cargo. MDes-7 "Rasmussen" Main Article: MDes-7 "Rasmussen" The MDes-7 "Rasmussen" is a space destroyer armed with 1 617mm Cannon, 8 mounted 40mm Bofors AA Guns, 8 mounted Quad 20mm Gatling guns, 4 16"/50 Caliber Mark 7 Naval Cannons and 20 space mines. The destroyer can hold 4 aircrafts and can hold a maximum of 120 crewmen, including the bridge crew. The ship's full speed can go up to 610km/h. MDes-8 "Paige" Main Article: MDes-8 "Paige" The MDes-8 "Paige" is a space destroyer armed with 1 617mm Cannon, 12 mounted 40mm Bofors AA Guns, 10 mounted Quad 20mm Gatling guns, 10 mounted Quad .50 BMG GAU-19 Gatling guns, 4 16"/50 Caliber Mark 7 Naval Cannons and 20 space mines. The destroyer can hold 6 aircrafts and can hold a maximum of 130 crewmen, including the bridge crew. The ship's full speed can go up to 640km/h. MHS-1 "Allegra" Main Article: MHS-1 "Allegra" The MHS-1 "Allegra" is a hospital ship armed with 10 mounted Quad .50 BMG GAU-19 Gatling guns, 2 Mark 7 Naval Cannons and 6 Quad 20mm Gatling guns. The ship can hold a maximum of 300 crewmen, already including the bridge crew and the amount of patients the ship can accommodate. The ship's full speed can go up to 470km/h. MPC-1 "Maclean" Main Article: MPC-1 "Maclean" The MPC-1 "Maclean" is a personnel carrier armed with 20 mounted Quad .50 BMG GAU-19 Gatling guns and 4 40mm Bofors AA Guns. The carrier can hold a maximum of 1,300 crewmen, including all troops stationed in the ship as well as the bridge crew. The ship's full speed can go up to 560km/h without any cargo and 510km/h with full cargo. Anti-Personnel Units 617mm Cannon : The 617mm Cannon '''is a main warship cannon manufactured by the '''ATSW Corporation. As of 2147, it is announced that the 617mm Cannon is the most powerful warship cannon that uses the classic bullet-style shells ever created in human history. The shell consists of a 2.4 meter diameter, being the largest shell ever manufactured. Its shell speed can go up to 310 kilometers per hour, and with a very high damage rate. : The 617mm Cannon has only been used with the MBS-12 "Jackson". The Wilcons have not yet produced any other warship for the fitting of the 617mm cannon, but it is mentioned that they are planning to create a successor for the MBS-12, which can fit the 617mm Cannon. Anti-Tank Units Anti-Air Units Ground Vehicles GPV-1 "Eighty-Four" Main Article: GPV-1 "Eighty-Four" The GPV-1 "Eighty-Four" is a four-wheel multi-purpose light truck produced in the year 2101 by the ATSW Corporation. It holds a maximum of 5 crew, namely 1 driver, 3 passengers and 1 gunner. The Eighty-Four mounts a 20mm Gatling or a GAU-19 Gatling for anti-personnel and a BGM-71 TOW for anti-tank purposes. The vehicle's full speed can reach up to 130km/h. The GPV-1 "Eighty-Four" acts as the standard ground vehicle of Daresia. GPT-1 "Oh-1" Main Article: GPT-1 "Oh-1" The GPT-1 "Oh-1" is a transport variant of the GPV-1 "Eighty-Four" commissioned in the year 2108. This variant holds a maximum of 8 crew, namely 1 driver, 1 front seat passenger and 6 back passengers. The Oh-1 has 3 open mounts which are open for the back passengers to mount their weapons on the mounts. The vehicle's full speed can reach up to 130km/h. The GPT-1 "Oh-1" acts as the standard light ground transport vehicle of Daresia. ATP-1 "Hatchback" Main Article: The ATP-1 "Hatchback" is a tracked amphibious armored transport commissioned in the year 2115. It holds a maximum of 13 troops, 3 of which being the crew members (driver, assistant driver & gunner) and the 10 for its troop carrying bay. The Hatchback mounts an M242 25mm AT Chaingun, along with 2 TOW AT Missile tubes. The vehicle's full speed can reach up to 110km/h. The ATP-1 "Hatchback" acts as the standard armored ground transport vehicle of Daresia. MBT-0 "Zero" Main Article: The BT-0 "Zero" is a tracked main battle tank commissioned in the year 2107. It holds a maximum of 5 crew members, namely the driver, assistant driver, gunner, loader and the commander. The Zero's main armament is a 130mm gun, with 2 types of rounds being the Armor Piercing and High Explosive. The Zero's secondary armament is a .50 BMG GAU-19 Gatling gun. The commander's hatch gun is also a .50 BMG GAU-19 Gatling gun. Special-Use Vehicles ODC-1 "Capsule" Main Article: The ODC-1 "Capsule" is an orbital drop pod commissioned in the year 2119. It was specially made for use in the Orbital Diver Corps. The drop pod can fit in 1 diver and holds compartments for 2 primary weapons and other gear. The pod does not accommodate any armaments. Tactical Combat Units M-21 "Maverick" Main Article: The M-21 "Maverick" is a Tactical Combat Unit commissioned in the year 2144 for the use of the Empire of Daresia. The M-21 is a fast assault TCU with a rapid fire 20mm Machine Gun and 2 pod missiles on each arm. M-70 "Kukri" Main Article: The M-70 "Kukri" is a Tactical Combat Unit commissioned in the year 2145 for the use of the Empire of Daresia. The M-70 is a close quarters TCU with one 32mm 4-barreled shotgun and one TCU-sized Combat Kukri Knife attached to the waist. M-11 "Hide" Main Article: The M-11 "Hide" is a Tactical Combat Unit commissioned in the year 2140 for the use of the Empire of Daresia. The M-11 is a stealth TCU, equipped with a cloaking device, shock tripmines and a 56mm ranged one-shot rifle. M-117 "Rodeo" Main Article: The M-117 "Rodeo" is a Tactical Combat Unit commissioned in the year 2161 for the use of the Empire of Daresia. The M-117 is an adaptive TCU, being an all-purpose TCU. RMW-47 "Sapien" Main Article: The RMW-47 "Sapien" is an experimental Tactical Combat Unit tested in the year 2190 for the use of the Empire of Daresia. The RMW-47 is an adaptive TCU, being an all-purpose TCU. RMW-47(II) "Sapien II" Main Article: ''RMW-47(II) "Sapien II" The '''RMW-47(II) "Sapien II"' is a Tactical Combat Unit used in the year 2190 for the use of the Empire of Daresia. The RMW-47(II) is an adaptive TCU, being an all-purpose TCU. Air Vehicles Naval Vehicles NBS-1 "Maverick" Main Article: The NBS-1 "Maverick" is a naval-based battleship commissioned in the year of 2143. It is the first naval ship built by the ATSW Corporation for Daresia. The Maverick has the same armaments as the MBS-1 "Jackson" as its model is based on the MBS-1. Only difference is the crew capacity, which goes up to 280 including the bridge crew due to more space since it is much cheaper to produce.Category:Companies